


Still that summer I cannot bear

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Drama, Gilded youth, Italian Mafia, Italy, M/M, Poverty, Wealth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Когда начались неприятности, у Пауло и Хамеса оказалось намного больше общего, чем им хотелось/





	1. I. Choir of furies in your bed

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с РХ на Football Summer Workout Fest 2017.  
> Ключ: «Black rocks and shoreline sand, still that summer I cannot bear, and I wipe the sand off my arms. The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna leave the horror here». Foals, «Spanish Sahara».

Отец любил повторять, что самое интересное в жизни – это ее непредсказуемость. Хоть Хамес обычно и считал слова отца непреложной истиной, в этом его утверждении сомневался. Как минимум, в глубине души.  
Непредсказуемым Хамес предпочитал быть сам, а всему остальному лучше было бы идти по плану. По его, Хамеса, плану, и никак иначе.  
Вот на эти две недели у него имелся вполне себе четкий и очень насыщенный план, включающий в себя много солнца, воды, спиртного и обнаженных красивых тел – сокращенно Ибица.  
И уж совсем в этот план не вписывался приемный сын главы другого клана, стоящий посреди холла отеля, в котором у Хамеса был забронирован один из лучших номеров, и оглядывающийся по сторонам с таким видом, как будто он – инквизитор в самом центре ведьминского шабаша. Хамес представил, как все ближайшие дни его отдых будет омрачать Пауло Бруно Дибала Буффон со взглядом Я-Знаю-Ты-Будешь-Гореть-В-Аду… На этом моменте свою фантазию Хамес решил попридержать – он и так еле справлялся с малодушным желанием развернуться и сбежать в другой отель, а еще лучше – на другой курорт.  
Но не будь он Хамес Давид Родригес Рубио, если поддастся этому желанию. Ничто не способно испортить его отдых. И никто.  
В конце концов, это тоже может стать приключением.  
Нехитрый аутотренинг помог, и к Пауло Хамес подошел уже с обычной своей широкой улыбкой.  
– Джиджи выпустил тебя из-под своего крылышка? – вместо приветствия спросил он.  
Пауло прищурился и парировал:  
– Да, меня считают достаточно взрослым, чтобы отдыхать без телохранителей.  
Он демонстративно поглядел над плечом Хамеса – сначала в один угол холла, потом в другой, безошибочно найдя смешавшихся с толпой телохранителей, которые – по горячей просьбе Хамеса – должны были играть роль обычных туристов и не вмешиваться в отдых, пока ему не грозила откровенная опасность.  
– Ну еще бы, – Хамес не менее демонстративно медленно повернул голову влево и обратно, поглядев на Пауло с еще более широкой ухмылкой. – Если есть Маленький Принц, можно и без телохранителей обойтись.  
Стоявший неподалеку Клаудио Маркизио, правая рука Джиджи Буффона, сделал вид, что взгляда Хамеса не заметил.  
А Пауло неожиданно рассмеялся – легко и открыто, как-то так удивительно подняв брови, что они перестали нависать над его глазами хмурой крышей и все его лицо изменилось и даже как будто посветлело.  
– Один-один, – посмеиваясь, сказал он. – И это на первых минутах. Что нас ждет к концу первого тайма?  
– Не вздумай слишком рано делать замену, – справившись с мгновенной оторопью, ответил Хамес и осклабился.  
О замене Пауло и не помышлял – и продолжал удивлять Хамеса каждый день так же сильно, как и во время этого первого разговора в холле отеля.  
Маркизио так и маячил рядом, невзначай и очень естественно оказываясь там же, где зависали молодые наследники двух крупных преступных кланов – настолько крупных и старых, что уже давно отказались от разборок с огнестрельным оружием и перешли на более цивилизованные методы ведения дел.  
О которых и Пауло, и Хамес на некоторое время забыли, влившись в поток развлекающейся на Ибице золотой молодежи. Все шло так, как Хамес и планировал.  
Много солнца.  
Они загорали на пляжах. Скрипучий песок лип к разгоряченной коже, осыпался затейливыми узорами, похожими на татуировки или шрамы. Солнце гладило их по плечам, не обжигая, и самые жгучие лучи в послеполуденное время были им не страшны.  
Много воды.  
Пауло оказался отличным пловцом, хотя и немного менее выносливым, чем Хамес: на коротких дистанциях Пауло был первым, а дальше сдавал. Зато нырял глубже и оставался под водой больше. А Хамес лучше управлялся с водным мотоциклом, так что в конечном итоге Пауло окончательно занял место пассажира.  
Много спиртного.  
Пил Пауло примерно так же, как плавал – хорошо держался, но довольно быстро пьянел, потому предпочитал лонг-дринки. И много-много-много льда. Хамес смеялся и предлагал ему заказать в номер целую ванну со льдом. Пауло хмурился и обещал запихать весь этот лед в Хамеса. Умалчивая о том, каким именно образом – и это странно будоражило.  
Много обнаженных красивых тел.  
А точнее, одно, по большей части обнаженное и, несомненно, весьма красивое.  
На исходе первой недели Хамес очнулся и понял, что арабская вязь на ребрах Пауло занимает его мысли гораздо больше, чем десятки и сотни других тел вокруг – загорелых и не очень, смуглых и белых, с татуировками и без, но тоже красивых. И очень незаслуженно остающихся без его, Хамеса, внимания.  
А ведь он планировал совсем другое.  
Нет, отец, конечно, оказался в очередной раз прав, и непредсказуемость пошла отдыху Хамеса только на пользу, но и об изначально запланированном тоже забывать не стоило.  
Чем Хамес и решил заняться.  
Настолько решительно, что даже отложил это на пару дней, увлекшись состязанием по водным лыжам (точнее, одной водной лыже, потому что на двух же банально и слишком просто). Победил в этом состязании Пауло – если это можно было назвать победой, ведь в процессе они забыли и об условиях, и о том, что должен был получить победитель. Но Хамес оспаривать эту победу не стал, безропотно купил Пауло выпивку (очередной слабоалкогольный коктейль с кучей зонтиков) и загадочно сказал:  
– А сейчас, Паулито, я покажу тебе настоящий класс.  
– Станцуешь стриптиз? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Пауло и дунул в соломинку, заставив свой коктейль забурлить.  
– О чем ты только думаешь, – безмятежно ответил Хамес, развернулся на стуле и оперся спиной и локтями на барную стойку.  
– О стриптизе, – не менее невозмутимо сказал Пауло.  
– Я уже понял, – Хамес отмахнулся от него и снова устремил взгляд в сторону столиков, заполненных отдыхающими. – Не о том ты думаешь, Паулито.  
– А о чем еще думать в отпуске?  
Хамес одарил его широкой улыбкой.  
– Ты такой ограниченный, – нежно, как маленькому ребенку, сказал он. – Кроме стриптиза, есть множество других развлечений.  
– Просвети же меня.  
Пауло выпрямился на стуле и придал лицу серьезно-заинтересованное выражение.  
– Смотри, – Хамес, не стесняясь, вытянул руку и показал пальцем на кого-то в толпе. – Видишь эту красотку?  
Пауло осторожно оглянулся через плечо.  
– Красотку? – уточнил он.  
– Красотку, – подтвердил Хамес. – Знаешь, чего хочет эта красотка?  
Пауло пару секунд помедлил с ответом, разглядывая девушку, на которую Хамес показывал и которая пока что не замечала этого.  
– Трахаться? – предположил он.  
– Странно, что ты не сказал про стриптиз, – Хамес фыркнул. – Трахаться хотят все, Паулито. А я говорю о потаенных желаниях, о тех, которые она сама не осознает. До поры до времени.  
– Просвети же меня, – повторил Пауло, фыркнул и вернулся к своему коктейлю. – И ее заодно. Гуру.  
– Чем и займусь, – загадочно сказал Хамес и спрыгнул со стула. – Смотри и учись.  
Девушка, на которую обратил внимание Хамес и во внешних данных которой усомнился Пауло (на самом деле зря усомнился, на Ибице просто не бывало некрасивых людей, не такое это было место), поглядела на подошедшего Хамеса немного настороженно, но не без интереса.  
– Должен ли я говорить всякие банальности, которые обычно выдаются за оригинальный подкат, или достаточно будет сказать тебе, что ты вау? – спросил Хамес, плюхнувшись в плетеное кресло рядом с ней.  
Девушка задумчиво помешала соломинкой в своем бокале и улыбнулась.  
– Ты тоже неплох, – дипломатично сказала она.  
Хамес заулыбался и поглядел на нее сияющими от неподдельного восторга глазами.  
– Меня зовут Хамес, и сейчас я угощу тебя самым вкусным коктейлем в этом заведении, – пылко заявил он.  
Девушка прищурилась.  
– А если он мне не понравится?  
– О, нет, этого не может быть, – уверенно и все так же пылко воскликнул Хамес. – Но если ты сможешь сказать это мне прямо в глаза… После того как попробуешь. Ну…  
Он задумчиво вытянул губы трубочкой и тут же снова расплылся в улыбке.  
– Я буду убирать твой номер вместо горничной до конца недели.  
Девушка опешила.  
– Ты несешь какой-то бред, – немного нерешительно сказала она. – Тебя никто не пустит. Ты просто хочешь попасть в мой номер, да?  
– Ну, я бы не отказался, – сказал Хамес, глядя на нее честными глазами. – Но ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что меня не пустят. Так что, согласна на то, чтобы я угостил тебя лучшим коктейлем здесь?  
– Нет, – ответила девушка, слегка откинувшись на спинку кресла и непонимающе глядя на Хамеса. – Нет, погоди. Что значит – я ошибаюсь?  
– Заблуждаешься, имеешь неверное представление, обладаешь недостаточной информацией, – оттарабанил Хамес, помахав официанту.  
– Вот по поводу недостаточной информации поподробнее, – уже с некоторой угрозой сказала девушка. – Ты можешь попасть в мой номер? Что это за хрень? Ты, что, владелец этого отеля?  
– Нет, – Хамес покачал головой и потушил улыбку, глядя на девушку очень серьезным взглядом. – Все намного сложнее.  
– Так, – решительно сказала девушка. – Либо ты говоришь все, как есть, либо вали отсюда и не приближайся ко мне.  
Хамес понурился и опустил взгляд на свои колени.  
– Мне неловко, – тихо сказал он.  
– Да говори уже!  
Подошедший официант слегка замешкался, но быстро сориентировался и наклонился к Хамесу.  
– Тот самый коктейль, – подчеркивая каждое слово, сказал Хамес. – И ты знаешь, я отработаю.  
Официант кивнул и удалился. Девушка посмотрела на Хамеса.  
– Отработаешь? – переспросила она.  
Хамес протяжно вздохнул, сел ровно, потянулся через стол, сгреб в ладони руку девушки и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
– Можешь ли ты себе представить, что такое – в одночасье потерять все? – задушевно начал он. – Вот только что ты был богат, молод, красив и беззаботен, а через мгновение – пуф! – и у тебя уже ничего нет.  
– Ну, молодость и беззаботность у тебя остались, – недоверчиво сказала девушка, не убирая руку.  
– Беззаботность! – Хамес горько усмехнулся. – Нет, бонита, о беззаботности мне пришлось забыть. Я приехал сюда обеспеченным молодым человеком, а теперь…  
Он сделал паузу – как раз чтобы еще раз горько вздохнуть и подождать, пока официант поставит перед девушкой высокий запотевший бокал, радужно переливающийся всеми боками.  
– И что теперь? – все еще недоверчиво спросила девушка.  
– А теперь жена моего брата решила, что наше с ним общее дело может обойтись и одним владельцем. Они подкупили юристов, власти, они подкупили всех. Пока я отдыхал и не подозревал ни о чем.  
Хамес поднял руки с зажатой в них ладонью девушки ко лбу, прикрыл глаза.  
– Все мои счета арестованы, – с надрывом сказал он. – Я не могу даже купить билет домой. Приходится… – он сглотнул, – зарабатывать. Администрация отеля пошла навстречу, а у меня оказался талант к уборке.  
– Ты что, работаешь горничной? – спросила девушка, глядя все еще недоверчиво.  
Хамес кивнул, не открывая глаз.  
– Еще неделя, и я смогу купить билет, – тихо сказал он. – Но сейчас я думаю, что все это к лучшему.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Хамес молча поднял голову и поглядел девушке прямо в глаза, медленно улыбнулся. Слегка смутившись, девушка отвела взгляд и пригубила принесенный официантом коктейль.  
– Действительно очень хорош, – сдержанно сказала она. – Почему его нет в меню?  
– Это особый коктейль, – вернувшись к прежнему тону, сказал Хамес. – Его делают только для тех, кто знает.  
– И стоит он наверняка тоже по-особому? – поинтересовалась девушка, облизывая губы.  
Хамес повел плечом и улыбнулся.  
– Какая разница, – легко сказал он. – Он тебе нравится?  
Девушка кивнула.  
– Ну и все, – Хамес повернул ее ладонь, которую все так же сжимал в руках и мимолетно коснулся губами костяшек. – Запишут на мой счет, подумаешь.  
– Нет, погоди, – запротестовала девушка. – Но ты же тогда не сможешь набрать на билет домой!  
– Просто это займет немного больше времени, – Хамес улыбнулся широко и искренне.  
– Ну нет, – решительно сказала девушка. – Я так не могу.

– И тебе не стыдно? – некоторое время спустя спросил Пауло. – Она спустила на тебя свое месячное жалованье, готов поспорить.  
Хамес лучезарно улыбнулся и развел руками.  
– Я ее об этом не просил, – просто сказал он. – Она сама так решила.  
Пауло подпер ладонью подбородок – очень аккуратно, как будто стойка под его локтем была живой и так и норовила ускользнуть.  
– Да ты мудак, – с неподдельным изумлением сказал он.  
Хамес внимательно посмотрел на Пауло и с не меньшим удивлением ответил:  
– А ты нажрался.  
– Но-но! – Пауло поводил пальцем перед носом Хамеса. – Жарко просто.  
– Ну да, ну да.  
Хамес хохотнул и спрыгнул со стула, куда вернулся после довольно продолжительного сидения за столиком одинокой девушки (ставшей неожиданно для себя чуть менее состоятельной, чем до этого, но, кажется, чуть более счастливой).  
– Пошли-ка, Паулито, – сказал он, потянув Пауло за руку. – Мальчикам пора спать.  
Пауло независимо фыркнул и со стула не слез.  
– Иди и спи, – ясным голосом сказал он. – А мне и тут хорошо.  
– Пошли-пошли, – настойчиво сказал Хамес, не переставая аккуратно тянуть. – Я тебе сказочку на ночь расскажу.  
– Еще скажи, что спинку в душе потрешь, – Пауло наконец слез со стула и почти упал на плечо Хамесу.  
– Потру, – согласился Хамес. – Могу и не только спинку.  
– Все ты только обещаешь, – выдохнул Пауло на ухо Хамесу, и от этого жаркого шепота по спине Хамеса вдруг очень быстро пробежали мурашки.  
Слишком быстро, чтобы этому нужно было придавать значение.  
И слишком сильно, чтобы просто довести Пауло до номера и так и оставить.  
Нет, до номера-то Хамес его довел. И даже до кровати.  
А вот уйти уже не вышло.  
Как-то так ладонь Пауло, неловко повалившегося на кровать, скользнула по джинсам Хамеса, запутавшись в бахроме на дырке.  
Как-то так Пауло поглядел на него снизу вверх – хмуро, почти яростно.  
Как-то так Хамес поймал в ладонь его подбородок – очень удобно, как будто так и должно было быть.  
А потом наклонился и наткнулся на шепот не менее горячий, чем взгляд:  
– Ну и хули ты пялишься?  
После этого было сложно не рассмеяться, но Хамес справился. А уже потом, когда его встретили жаркие, мягкие, со слегка заметным привкусом лайма и виски губы, смеяться Хамес уже не хотел.  
Целоваться вот так, наклонившись, было неудобно, но это Хамеса не смущало.  
Гораздо больше его заботили ладони Пауло, горячие даже сквозь ткань, настойчивые, наглые.  
Когда Пауло стащил наконец с него джинсы – не до конца, слишком нетерпеливы были они оба, лишь настолько, чтобы поддеть резинку трусов и медленно, невыносимо медленно провести ладонью от головки до основания члена, только там смыкая пальцы, – Хамес несдержанно застонал ему в губы.  
– Мне бы в душ… – прерывисто сказал он. – Сначала…  
– К чертям твой душ, – ответил Пауло и рывком сдвинулся по постели ниже.  
Хамес чуть не потерял равновесие, уперся руками в постель и уже через минуту выдохнул громко, со стоном, больше похожим на ругательство.  
– И где ты н-научился? – сквозь зубы прошипел он, еле удерживаясь, чтобы не двинуть бедрами.  
Пауло выпустил его член изо рта и вскинул голову, глядя с плохо сдерживаемой яростью.  
– На хуй иди, – угрожающе сказал он.  
– Да легко, – согласился Хамес, сполз и медленно, чувственно лизнул губы Пауло.  
Легко не вышло.  
Сначала они запутались в джинсах Хамеса, оставшихся болтаться на его лодыжке. Потом Пауло скатился на пол, потому что уже не мог удерживаться на кровати в том положении, в котором отсасывал Хамесу. Потом они оба по очереди порывались в ванную за хоть каким-нибудь кремом, но каждый раз это заканчивалось очередной серией поцелуев и стонов. В конце концов Хамес облизал пальцы Пауло и почти насильно воткнул их в себя.  
Дальше было уже проще.  
Пауло безотрывно смотрел.  
Когда растягивал – Хамес морщился и тут же улыбался, лихорадочно облизывая губы и то и дело поглядывая на Пауло из-под ресниц.  
Когда входил – Хамесу пришлось потянуться к нему навстречу и вцепиться пальцами в ягодицы, почти натягивая себя на его член.  
Когда наконец начал двигаться, сначала все еще осторожно, но с каждым толчком все смелее, размашистее – так, как Хамес и хотел.  
Как было нужно.  
И Хамес, запрокинув голову, цепляясь уже за спину Пауло, подтверждал это каждым вздохом, каждым стоном, каждым своим движением – продолжением и началом движения Пауло.  
Пауло склонился к нему близко-близко, почти касаясь губ, и дуновение от его дыхания, щекочущее губы Хамеса, было едва ли не таким же острым, как ощущение его члена, двигающегося внутри.  
Очень острым.  
Почти болезненно острым.  
Настолько острым, что, кончая, Хамес дернулся вверх и впился в губы Пауло, яростно, на самой грани укуса.  
И получил в ответ не менее страстный полупоцелуй-полуукус-полустон.  
И последнее, длинное, глубокое движение, от которого Хамеса, только что кончившего, пробило еще одной мгновенной почти судорогой.  
Пауло упал на него, коротко, тяжело вздыхая, и их дыхание смешалось в один такт, как до этого движения.  
Хамес закрыл глаза и ткнулся губами в плечо Пауло, обнимая его и расслабляясь.  
Уснули они быстро, и в душ Хамес так и не попал. А утром Пауло, еще более мрачный, чем обычно, и страдающий от похмелья, выпер его из своего номера со скоростью сверхзвукового самолета, даже футболку не дал надеть.  
Сидевший в рекреации с бумажной газетой (и где только нашел ее тут, с собой привез, что ли) Маркизио посмотрел на Хамеса с задумчивой доброжелательностью. Хамес развел руками и улыбнулся. Маркизио скрыл лицо газетой, но Хамес готов был поклясться, что он посмеивается.  
А вот Пауло было не до смеха, и когда они столкнулись в баре, он наградил Хамеса яростным взглядом и отвернулся, делая вид, что знать его не знает. Хамес сел на стул рядом и демонстративно охнул.  
– Кажется, отбил где-то задницу, – сообщил он бармену. – То ли когда нырял, то ли еще где.  
Пауло потыкал соломинкой в лед в своем бокале с такой силой, что она погнулась.  
– Опасное это дело – курорты, – продолжал Хамес, обращаясь все так же к бармену. – Особенно для задницы. А задницу надо беречь, да, Паулито?  
Пауло поперхнулся, но ничего не ответил.  
– У мужчины ведь главная часть тела какая? – разглагольствовал Хамес.  
– Вообще-то, мозг, но у тебя его нет, – пробурчал Пауло.  
– Эх ты, – снисходительно сказал Хамес. – Такой большой вырос, а элементарных вещей не знаешь.  
– Если ты скажешь, что главное – задница, я тебе в эту самую задницу шейкер запихну, – пообещал Пауло.  
– Все б тебе в мою задницу что-то запихивать! – радостно возмутился Хамес.  
Пауло с грохотом отодвинул стул и ушел, оставив широко и невинно улыбающегося Хамеса в одиночестве.  
Весь день Пауло старательно игнорировал попытки Хамеса завязать разговор, даже сменил свой любимый шезлонг у бассейна. Хамес преследовал его с удвоенной силой, и в конце концов Пауло сдался.  
Они валялись у бассейна, Хамес рассказывал очередную байку, а Пауло вяло хмыкал, глядя сквозь стекла солнечных очков на воду и почти не следя за повествованием.  
– И вот, когда этот чувак понял, что я не намерен спускать все на тормозах...  
Рассказ Хамеса прервала громкая попсовая мелодия. Хамес лениво выковырял из кармана шорт телефон и вдруг сел, глядя на экран. Пауло заинтересованно повернул к нему голову.  
– Да, пап, – сказал Хамес, поднеся телефон к уху.  
Послушал, отвечая короткими «угу», «да», «я понял».  
– Ну что, Паулито, придется тебе заканчивать отдых в горьком одиночестве, – сказал он, закончив разговор и улыбнувшись Пауло – не как обычно, а как-то задумчиво.  
– Такой большой вырос, – Пауло фыркнул, мстительно передразнивая Хамеса, – а все еще папенькин сыночек. Хвала богам, хоть последние дни проведу нормально.  
– Главное – задницу береги, – проникновенно ответил Хамес и сбежал, пока его не постигла кара.

Неспящий город за окном автомобиля сливался в одно полотно. Бил по глазам яркий неон рекламы, размазанный по темным зданиям домов. Хамес, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, смотрел на улицу сквозь ресницы. Безобразно болела голова.  
– Хамес, – начал отец.  
– Да, – отозвался он, закрывая глаза.  
Блики бродили по векам, заставляя жмуриться.  
– Я вот о чем хотел поговорить – посмотри на меня.  
Хамес вздохнул, отлепился от прохладного стекла, открыл глаза и повернулся к отцу всем корпусом. По лицу отца бродили блики от его окна. «Для европейского города, который засыпает вскоре после семи вечера, в нем слишком много ночной рекламы», – подумал Хамес.  
Его отец был в том возрасте и в том положении, когда чувство собственного достоинства перевешивает все прочие чувства. Когда запонки из того же металла, что и зажим на галстуке – вещь более важная, чем час, когда младший сын вернулся домой.  
Хамес это отлично понимал. И ему не было обидно – ему было хорошо, и отца своего он действительно любил. Этого человека, занятого своими делами, делами семьи, с головой, забитой цифрами и счетами – да, отец был из тех людей, кто все сделки заключал самостоятельно, кроме, может, самых мелких.  
– Хамес, ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю.  
Хамес кивнул, не став говорить в ответ банальное «я тоже». В какой-то момент эти слова перестали что-то значить – значили только действия.  
– Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: все дела семьи я передам только тебе.  
Хамес нахмурился. Не то что он не ожидал такого расклада, да ладно, кто не мечтает о таком раскладе? – но это было слишком неожиданно. Отец был не из тех, кто раньше времени отправится на покой, выращивать виноград.  
– А как же Криштиану? – на всякий случай уточнил Хамес.  
Старший братец точно не оценит такой поворот событий.  
– Криштиану – это не совсем тот, кто нужен для современного ведения бизнеса. Понимаешь?  
Хамес снова кивнул, помолчал, пожевывая нижнюю губу.  
– А жениться обязательно?  
Отец посмотрел на него, как на маленького – Хамесу даже на мгновение стало не по себе.  
– Нет, необязательно. Не хочешь – не женись. Прибереги свой девственный цветок на будущее – глядишь, для какого союза сгодится.  
Хамес фыркнул.  
– Пап? Серьезно? Девственный цветок?  
Отец задорно улыбнулся.  
– Не хочу знать, на какой союз сгодится такой цветок.  
– На какой-нибудь да и сгодится, – философский заметил отец, наблюдая в окно за тем, как подплывает громада отеля «Артемида» с яркими огнями, швейцарами и гостями, поднимающимися по лестнице.  
– А вообще, глупости это все, – неожиданно даже для самого себя развеселился Хамес. – Ты же не собираешься помирать, да?  
– Абсолютно точно нет, – ответил отец, выбираясь в услужливо открытую швейцаром дверь.  
– Вот и славно, – сказал Хамес уже пустому салону, быстро влез в пиджак, до того лежавший у него на коленях и вышел на улицу.  
На свежем воздухе головная боль практически прошла. Хамес застегнул пиджак на одну пуговицу, оправил шелковые лацканы и пошел следом за отцом, уже успевшим с кем-то вступить в беседу. Все, что нужно было от Хамеса в данной ситуации – это улыбаться.  
Это он умел и любил.  
А Хамеса за это любили в высшем свете.  
Если бы Хамес захотел – если бы ему, допустим, это было нужно, – свадьбу бы сыграли за три дня, причем два из них Хамесу пришлось бы выбирать, кого именно из светских львиц младшего поколения ему осчастливить.  
С навязчивым вниманием представителей любого пола он смирился. Он мог поддержать беседу на трех языках, вежливо выслушать монолог на пяти – и лучезарно улыбаться на всех остальных языках мира.  
Хамес считал улыбку главным своим оружием.  
Конечно, это было так, если бы не одно «но». Не только его улыбка привлекала поклонников, но и сдержанная хмурая серьезность приемного сына Буффона, неизменно маячившего на том краю фуршетного стола. Пауло окружала не меньшая толпа желающих пообщаться, чем с Хамесом – и это… злило? Да нет, в этом было что-то щекочущее, привкус приятного соперничества.  
– Я прошу прощения, дамы.  
Хамес светло улыбнулся, поцеловал руку дочери мэра города, до того лежащую у него на плече, подхватил два фужера с шампанским с подноса официанта и решительно, но мягко начал прорубать себе дорогу среди людей. Свита потянулась за ним, изо всех сил делая вид, что это естественные миграции гостей по залу, а не целенаправленное сопровождение в ожидании если не скандала, то хотя бы почвы для слухов.  
– Па-аули-ито, – протянул Хамес, деликатно отодвигая незнакомого молодого человека со своей стороны.  
Судя по наглухо затянутой рубашке с бабочкой – этот был здесь впервые.  
Пауло окатил его своим фирменным взглядом. Хамес хмыкнул, будто бы пробуя на вкус это новое для себя ощущение презрения.  
– Вот это взгляд! – восхитился он, протягивая Пауло один фужер.  
На них смотрели все: те, кто пришли с Хамесом, те, кто общались с Пауло, даже официанты, кажется, застыли в ожидании того, что произойдет.  
– Достойный взгляд сына Буффона. Ты точно приемный?  
Пауло прикрыл глаза. Рука Хамеса так и висела в воздухе, протянутая с фужером, но его это ничуть не смущало. Он сначала опустошил свой, затем – чужой фужер и улыбнулся еще более довольно.  
– Ладно, я просто хотел поздороваться, не закипай.  
Пауло фыркнул, показывая, что до настоящего закипания ему еще очень далеко. У него немного горели кончики ушей и подрагивали крылья носа, но нет, никакого раздражения, конечно.  
Довольный произведенным эффектом и немного недовольный тем, что эта история не получила достойного развития, Хамес двинулся в обратном направлении.  
Пауло догнал его у самого выхода в коридор.  
– Пошли, – буркнул Пауло, кивая на дверь.  
Хамес поднял брови, но шагнул в полупустой коридор с гордо поднятой головой. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходит. И от этого у него чаще билось сердце – как бывает, когда удается невероятно удачная пакость.  
Пауло, сам того не ожидая, ставший жертвой скуки Хамеса, крепко держал его за локоть, отводя в сторону, где их вроде как никто не мог подслушать.  
– Не вздумай никому об этом сказать, – почти прошипел Пауло – и да, ну, конечно, это же совсем-совсем не выглядело подозрительно.  
– О чем? – удивился Хамес.  
Пауло помолчал, пытаясь определить, в насколько глупое положение он себя сейчас ставит. Кажется, они оба понимали – в очень глупое.  
– Про Ибицу, – процедил Пауло.  
– А что Ибица? – продолжил ломать комедию Хамес. – Отличная была Ибица.  
И тут же ойкнул, потому что Пауло сжал его локоть так сильно, будто в самом деле решил его сломать.  
– Нет, вот это плохая идея, – сообщил ему Хамес, аккуратно вынимая свой руку из цепкой хватки. – Давай, Пауло, не скучай, а у меня еще дела.  
Хамес не удержался и напоследок подмигнул Пауло. Его тяжелейший взгляд преследовал Хамеса все время, что он шел по коридору, с трудом сдерживая ликование.

Через два дня Хамес уехал в Альпы – просто потому что ему захотелось, а те самые дамы, желающие составить ему партию, с удовольствием составили ему компанию. И молодые люди в количестве.  
Казалось, что на курорте не было никого, кого бы Хамес не знал. Ну, или хотя бы не мог предположить, чей это отпрыск.  
Горы и снег были примерно таким же любимым развлечением Хамеса, как и бассейны с барами, как и моря с яхтами. Одним словом, в мире было мало развлечений, которые Хамес не опробовал и не оценил.  
Наверное, потому что в жизнь Хамеса очень редко вторгались трудности. Они, так сказать, вообще не предполагались как опция.  
И долгое время Хамес думал, что счастливее человека, чем он, довольно сложно придумать – разве что минус, что иногда бывает скучно. Но и идеальная жизнь не может быть совсем идеальной, не так ли?  
В какой-то степени Хамес был просто избалован, а может быть, просто оптимистично настроен. Причин для пессимизма у него не было.  
До тех пор, пока он не пропустил два вызова от Криштиану. Следом пришла смс: «Немедленно свяжись со мной. Отец».  
Проигнорировать такое Хамес не мог. Даже если Криштиану нагло пользовался этим знанием, чтобы добиться от Хамеса реакции – не мог и все.  
– Ну что, Криштиану, соскучился без меня?  
Криштиану шутку не оценил, впрочем, как и обычно, и холодно ответил:  
– Отец умер.  
Хамес отнял мобильный телефон от уха, поморгал, глядя на экран, с которого смотрела рожа старшего брата, и хрипло спросил:  
– Что?  
В горле пересохло, кровь гудела в ушах, ладони намокли. Хамес снова поднес мобильный к уху:  
– Ты, блядь, так шутишь, что ли?  
– Ты, блядь, рехнулся, что ли? – в унисон устало ответил ему Криштиану. – Возвращайся немедленно, завтра похороны.  
И отключился.  
Хамес опустил телефон себе на колени, отмахнулся рукой от вопроса «что случилось?», поводил пальцем по экрану, не до конца понимая, что же на самом деле случилось. Как такое вообще могло случиться?  
Поднявшись, будто в тумане, Хамес уронил телефон с колен. Смартфон последней модели, не готовый к таким издевательствам, пошел трещинами. Подобрав его негнущимися пальцами, Хамес направился к выходу. С собой он не взял даже куртку, просто не подумал о том, чтобы собрать вещи.  
Все, о чем он мог думать сейчас – это о похоронах отца. Не о смерти – ее он все еще отказывался принимать, а о похоронах. Об отвратительной по сути своей процедуре, унижающей человеческое достоинство.  
Потому что человек – особенно такой, как отец – должен быть живым.  
Потратив невероятную сумму денег для того, чтобы добраться в одну сторону, Хамес оказался дома только в начале четвертого ночи. Первым делом он ополовинил бутылку Джека Дэниелса из своего бара, а в начале пятого, позвонив Криштиану и сообщив, что добрался, упал на кровать и уснул.  
Следующее утро было самым незабываемым утром в его жизни.  
Хотя бы потому что, проснувшись, он смог окончательно осознать, что отца больше нет. Что это не глупая шутка Криштиану, не какая-то сплетня или ошибка. Просто. Отца. Больше. Нет.  
Криштиану, заехавший за ним в восемь утра, сунул Хамесу под нос свидетельство о смерти отца, чтобы тот смог сполна насладиться виртуозной скупостью формулировок. Хамес не стал читать, скомкал бумажку и ушел в ванную.

Хамес шагал во главе траурной процессии. Настроения хуже, чем было у него, сложно было придумать в принципе. Хотелось спать – хотелось никогда в этом не участвовать.  
Как назло, никаких признаков скорби природы не было видно: ни хмурого неба, ни поэтичной дождевой мороси – только яркое летнее солнце, способное убивать не хуже, чем… Хамес старался об этом не думать.  
Вымокшая от пота рубашка липла к спине, пиджак давил на плечи. Даже волосы нагрелись от солнца. И ни намека на тень, пока они не дойдут до современной части кладбища.  
Многих из тех, кто следовал за ним, Хамес видел впервые. Но каждый стремился подойти к ним с Криштиану, пожать руку, уверить в собственной преданности и скорби. Каждый – заглядывал в глаза и, наверное, задавался вопросом, что же будет дальше? Но Хамес плохо представлял себе свое будущее – даже при том, что сказал ему отец про власть в семье.  
Когда-то отец заявил, лишь немного приврав, что главное для него – не деньги, а спокойствие в городе. На том мероприятии они сидели с Буффоном рука об руку, демонстрируя всем и каждому целостность и нерушимость их вооруженного до зубов нейтралитета. Они гарантировали безопасность, поскольку несли ответственность за очень большое количество человеческих жизней – тех, кто работал с ними, тех, кто работал на них и под ними.  
И Хамес чувствовал, что смерть отца может поставить жирный крест на этом спокойствии. Если Буффон решит прибрать к рукам всю власть в городе, начнется война.  
Все это Хамес думал, глядя на Буффона с сыном, стоящих по ту сторону от разрытой могилы. Оба – в черных рубашках и пиджаках, лица блестят от пота, сдержанная вежливая скорбь в наличии. Именно эта вежливая мина так бесила Хамеса – он хотел только, чтобы по его отцу либо скорбели на самом деле, либо не смели лгать об этом.  
Гроб медленно, по сантиметру, погружался в могилу. Криштиану за плечом Хамеса в нарушение всех похоронных правил пил воду из сминающейся пластиковой бутылки, раздражая звуками и самим фактом своего существования. Допив, Криштиану негромко заметил:  
– Странно, что мы не хороним его в семейном склепе, – в голосе его прозвучало что-то, похожее на насмешку.  
Это не дало Хамесу просто проигнорировать эти слова.  
– В склепе место закончилось еще во время Второй мировой, – раздраженно ответил он. – И во время кризиса там поселились бомжи.  
Криштиану хмыкнул. Вопрос, судя по всему, был глубоко риторический.  
На гроб с глухим стуком посыпались комья земли. Хамес потрогал ладонью свои почти горячие волосы и со смирением мученика принялся по второму кругу принимать соболезнования. Криштиану, стоящий рядом с ним, выглядел скучающим.  
Подошел дядя Зинедин, крайне огорченный скоропостижной смертью кузена. Пожал руки сначала Криштиану, затем Хамесу, что-то говорил о горе и мужестве. Хамесу было от души наплевать – он смотрел в глаза дяди, не выражающие абсолютно ничего похожего хотя бы на отблеск скорби, и ненавидел его в этот момент.  
После Зинедина Хамес невежливо увернулся от очередного рукопожатия и направился к выходу. В голове было до звона пусто и очень, очень зло.  
Позади остался окликнувший его Криштиану, Зинедин с его холодными глазами, Буффон, с интересом проследивший за Хамесом взглядом, впереди маячили еще какие-то, не особенно заинтересованные в происходящем люди. Среди них и Пауло, уткнувшийся носом в мобильный и иногда перекидывающийся ничего не значащими фразами с девушкой поблизости.  
Хамес собирался пройти мимо – прямым курсом на выход с кладбища, на оживленную улицу, к торжеству жизни, такси и кофе из «Старбакса».  
Пауло зачем-то встал у него на пути.  
– Пошел к черту, – прошипел Хамес.  
– Не очень-то и хотелось, – огрызнулся Пауло. – Отец сказал, что мы должны выразить тебе свои соболезнования. Но они тебе, я вижу, не нужны.  
Хамес вспыхнул в одно мгновение – и сложно было сказать, что было тому виной: жаркое солнце, недосып, сын Буффона или такая неожиданная смерть отца.  
– Я не приму соболезнования от семьи, убившей моего отца.  
В этот момент – именно в этот, в эту гребаную секунду – Хамес был уверен, что он прав. Что все именно так. И ползущие вверх брови Пауло уже никак не могли его переубедить.  
– Ты рехнулся, – уверенно заявил он, пряча телефон в карман пиджака. – Нет, мы все понимаем твое горе и все такое, но у тебя точно поехала крыша.  
И Хамес сказал то, о чем думал раньше:  
– Ублюдок Буффон никогда не получит власть над всем городом. Я лично…  
Но договорить он не успел: вспыхнул уже Пауло, одним точным ударом разбивая Хамесу нос.  
Хамес отшатнулся, глядя на свои руки – из носа текла оглушающе-яркая кровь. Все вокруг уже шумели, кто-то спешил к ним, чтобы разнять, но драка быстро сошла на нет: Пауло потер кулак и, наклонившись к Хамесу ближе, буркнул:  
– Прежде чем искать врага там, где он должен быть, поищи его сначала у себя под носом.  
Хамес хотел было ответить – что-то хлесткое, злое, обидное, но во рту была кровь, поэтому он просто сплюнул под ноги Пауло. Почти сразу же кто-то ухватил Хамеса за локоть и подтолкнул вперед.  
Криштиану волок его к выходу из кладбища, до которого Хамес не смог дойти сам. Хамес волочился за ним, выслушивая давно знакомые упреки:  
– Да ты рехнулся?  
Да-да, конечно, так-то никто в нашей семье не совершал глупых поступков с прошлого века…  
– Надеюсь, ты не сказал сыну Буффона ничего такого, из-за чего придется пожалеть.  
Ой, нет, кажется, очень даже сказал.  
– Только скандала нам не хватало.  
Не хватало! Похороны – не повод не веселиться.  
– Ты извинишься.  
Ну да, конечно…  
– Садись в машину.  
Хамес наконец выдрал рукав из цепких пальцев брата и вытер им нос. Даже легкое прикосновение отозвалось болью.  
– Я пойду пройдусь.  
– Морду хоть вытри!  
Хамес сидел на бортике фонтана, повернувшись спиной к доблестным представителям правопорядка, патрулирующим площадь, и смывал кровь с лица. Нос опух и ныл, вспыхивая болью при каждом резком повороте головы. Хамес смотрел в свое отражение в неспокойной воде фонтана, тер руки и думал.  
Думал о херне, которую сказал Пауло, лишь бы обелить Буффона. О том, как мало людей на самом деле переживало из-за смерти отца – именно скорбели по тому, каким он был человеком, а не из-за того, что сорвалась какая-то важная сделка. О том, почему он, человек, выросший в том веке, когда мафия не то что не называлась мафией, даже дела вела не по-мафиозному – без убийств и снайперок в скрипичном кофре, – так уверен, что его отца убили.  
Маленькая девочка в сиреневом платье пробежала по фонтану мимо Хамеса, шлепая босыми ступнями по воде. Туристы фотографировали памятник истории и архитектуры за его спиной. Голуби переваливали по площади свои ленивые тушки. Все, в общем-то, было как и прежде.  
Только все уже было совсем не так.

Скандал удалось замять. Криштиану, а, может, дяде Зинедину пришлось привлечь все связи, чтобы в СМИ появилась только короткая заметка, посвященная похоронам. О том, чего им стоило уладить конфликт с кланом Буффона, Хамес не думал.  
Хамес вообще ни о чем не думал.  
Он закрылся в своей квартире и начал методично пить, не впуская ни домработницу, ни друзей – даже на звонки Криштиану не отвечал. Открывал дверь только курьерам из продуктовых магазинов, в основном приходившим с бутылками, а не с собственно продуктами.  
Его телефон давно разрядился и валялся где-то на кухне, погребенный под коробками от пиццы.  
Днем Хамес спал, просыпался, чтобы сходить в туалет и выпить, потом опять ложился до позднего вечера, когда солнце переставало палить сквозь жалюзи. Тогда Хамес садился за комп и играл, особо не различая игры. Он механически стрелял по монстрам и людям, прихлебывая из стоящей рядом бутылки, пока в глазах не начинало двоиться, а пальцы не переставали попадать по клавишам. Тогда Хамес сворачивал все и открывал папки с фотографиями. Щелкал, смотрел, молчал и пил.  
Каждую ночь.  
Сколько времени это продолжалось, Хамес не знал – все слилось в одну долгую-долгую ночь, заполненную стрельбой, алкоголем и фотографиями.  
Когда он наконец очнулся, нашел и включил телефон, оказалось, что прошла всего неделя – ему казалось, что дольше, но и это было слишком долго. Пора было возвращаться к жизни и приниматься за дела, оставленные ему отцом.  
Вот только у Криштиану и дяди Зинедина на этот счет было свое мнение.  
Когда Хамес, чисто выбритый, в безукоризненно сидящем костюме и немного бледноватый, явился в офис, Криштиану встретил его с прохладным недоумением.  
Оказалось, отец не оставил завещания, и его слова о том, что наследником станет Хамес, остались только словами. Всего лишь одним из последних разговоров между ними, не более того.  
– И что же мне делать? – переварив новость, спросил Хамес.  
Криштиану посмотрел на сидящего в кресле сбоку дядю Зинедина. Тот пожал плечами и сочувственно улыбнулся Хамесу.  
– Твое содержание останется прежним, – сообщил он. – Так что ты можешь просто продолжать жить как раньше.  
Хамес вздрогнул и резко выпрямился в кресле. Дяде Зинедину он ничего не ответил, перевел взгляд с него на Криштиану и обратно, потом медленно кивнул, выбрался из кресла и вышел из кабинета – все в том же мрачном молчании.  
Слова дяди о том, что Хамес может продолжать жить как раньше, вызвали в памяти образ фонтана, в котором он смывал кровь после похорон. И о словах Пауло, благополучно забытых на то время, пока Хамес предавался горю, и снова всплывших в его голове.  
Хамес начал копать.  
Детектив из него самого оказался никудышный, но неумелость с лихвой компенсировалась страстным желанием раздобыть правду. Вот тут-то Хамесу пригодились все его многочисленные знакомства: среди них оказались и журналисты, и айтишники, и многие другие люди, которые могли помочь по крупинкам раздобыть информацию.  
А ее и правда было совсем немного, а то, что Хамесу удалось найти, слабо походило на доказательства. Оброненное словечко там, неподчищенная странная транзакция здесь, подозрительное стечение обстоятельств тут – ничего на первый взгляд особенного.  
Если не знать, с какой стороны на это смотреть.  
Хамес знал.  
И сомнений в том, что именно он видит, у него не было.  
Поэтому он выбрал день, когда дядя Зинедин был в отъезде, пришел к Криштиану и выложил ему все.  
Криштиану внимательно его выслушал, так же внимательно прочитал и посмотрел все файлы, которые Хамес притащил, подумал, потирая подбородок, и коротко спросил:  
– И что?  
Хамес опешил.  
– Что значит – и что? – переспросил он.  
– То и значит, – Криштиану пощелкал мышкой по файлам еще раз, глядя на монитор, а не на Хамеса. – Что ты от меня хочешь?  
Хамес откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди – так любил делать отец, – и хмуро посмотрел на Криштиану.  
– Я прихожу к тебе, приношу доказательства того, что нашего с тобой отца убил наш же горячо любимый дядюшка, а ты спрашиваешь, чего я от тебя хочу? Наверное, чтобы ты, блядь, сальсу на столе станцевал!  
Криштиану вздохнул.  
– Не лезь не в свое дело, братец, – устало посоветовал он Хамесу. – Съезди куда-нибудь, развейся. А то что-то слишком много в тебе энергии, девать некуда, видимо. Вон, в Мюнхене Октоберфест через месяц, не хочешь туда?  
– Ты так это и оставишь, что ли? – неверяще спросил Хамес. – Про дядю Зинедина?  
– Про дядю Зинедина я все прекрасно знаю и без тебя. А теперь, пожалуйста, не мешай мне работать.  
Криштиану выдернул из компа флэшку и пустил ее по столу в сторону Хамеса. Тот тупо проследил взглядом за тем, как она упала со стола на пол, открыл рот и тут же закрыл его.  
В этот раз Хамес не запил, хотя предательство брата ощущалось почти так же болезненно, как и смерть отца.  
Дядя Зинедин вел себя как обычно, улыбался, разговаривая с Хамесом, но тот постоянно чувствовал на себе его цепкий холодный взгляд. И не мог избавиться от ощущения, что дядя как будто держит его под прицелом.  
Хамес стал плохо спать, перед сном по несколько раз проверял сигнализацию, каждый раз осматривал машину, прежде чем заводить, да и вообще старался без нужды из дома не выходить. Только за продуктами – их теперь он предпочитал покупать самостоятельно, выбирая случайные магазины подальше от дома. Уехать, как посоветовал Криштиану, Хамес не решился, вспомнив, какая неразбериха обычно творится на курортах и как легко там «случайно» утонуть в бассейне, перебрав спиртного, или нарваться на агрессивного пьяного отдыхающего, или еще что. Даже с друзьями перестал общаться – мало ли кого дядя мог подкупить.  
Последней каплей стала внезапная смена телохранителей. Криштиану ничего объяснять не стал, только буркнул по телефону, что так надо.  
«Кому надо? – мрачно подумал Хамес. – Дяде? Чтобы проще было?».  
Он почти физически ощущал у себя на спине нарисованную мишень и не сомневался, что дядя уже готов перейти к решительным действиям.  
На то, чтобы вывести со счетов побольше налички, у Хамеса ушло несколько дней. Сумма все равно вышла не слишком большой – нельзя было привлекать к себе внимание, – но ее должно было хватить на первое время. Или хотя бы пока он не доберется до того единственного человека, на помощь которого рассчитывал.  
Вернее, надеялся, что может рассчитывать.  
В конце концов, именно Пауло натолкнул его на мысль о том, что отца убил кто-то из своих.  
Да и вряд ли дядя ожидал, что Хамес будет искать поддержки у враждебного клана.  
Хамес сбежал ночью.  
Свой автомобиль он бросил возле склада на окраине, там же оставил телефон и прочие гаджеты, по которым его можно было отследить. На нескольких такси, меняя их по дороге и путая следы, он добрался до дома, где жил Пауло. Некоторое время послонялся поблизости и только убедившись, что за ним никто не следит, наконец подошел к подъезду. Нажимая на кнопку звонка, Хамес взмолился всем богам, чтобы Пауло был дома и чтобы он был дома один.


	2. II. Choir of furies in your head

Пауло спал – просто потому что мог себе это позволить. В конце концов, ночь у большинства здравомыслящих людей предназначалась именно для этого.  
Да, Пауло как раз считал себя очень здравомыслящим человеком. Но трель домофона вырвала его из сна, поэтому он был еще и очень недовольным здравомыслящим человеком.  
Пауло натянул домашние штаны, подошел к двери и пристально всмотрелся в изображение на видеофоне. Получалось с трудом – глаза то и дело норовили закрыться.  
На маленьком экране маячил Хамес – он то приближался, то удалялся и был, скорее всего, возмутительно пьян. Другого варианта, почему он мог решить навестить сына главы условно вражеского клана, Пауло не видел.  
Наверное, стоило отключить домофон и пойти спать. Наверное, Пауло так и поступил бы, если бы не банальное человеческое любопытство, будь оно неладно. Пауло посмотрел на часы в коридоре (половина шестого утра), зачем-то подумал про Маркизио, живущего этажом выше, но тут же отогнал от себя эти мысли. И – открыл дверь, встречая Хамеса самым недовольным из своих взглядов (градация в принципе была велика, но обычно недоступна для простых смертных).  
Хамесу было наплевать, он затравленно оглянулся и просочился в квартиру раньше, чем Пауло успел хоть что-то спросить.  
Пауло сдержал зевок. Честное слово, ему так хотелось спать, что не было сил ни на удивление, ни на хоть какие-то связные мысли.  
Зато Хамес был нервически бодр. «Что это, – подумал Пауло, – энергетики? Алкоголь? Наркотики?».  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – выпалил Хамес, хватая его за руку.  
Пауло осторожно вынул руку из чужой хватки – мало ли, что сейчас взбредет в голову Хамесу.  
– Насколько срочно? – уточнил он.  
– Очень срочно, – выпалил Хамес. – Для начала, я останусь у тебя.  
Пауло поднял брови. Хамес, конечно же, не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
– И еще нам очень нужно поговорить.  
– Пожалуйста, – начал Пауло и взмолился, – пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Давай мы сейчас ляжем спать, а завтра поговорим? В любом случае, сейчас я разговаривать отказываюсь.  
Пауло двинулся по стене коридора в направлении своей спальни. Хамес, явно не ожидавший и не рассматривавший такую идею, остался в коридоре. Там он скинул ботинки прямо поверх обуви Пауло, бросил свою сумку и пошел следом.  
Пауло уже укладывался в свою разворошенную постель. Услышав, что Хамес пришел, он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону дивана, на котором лежал ворох подушек. Хамес скинул их все на пол, кроме одной, казавшейся наиболее удобной, и устроился на диване. Кожаная обивка скрипела при каждом движении – Пауло остро реагировал на шум и тоже елозил на своей кровати.  
Наконец он поднялся, пошуршал по полкам шкафа и кинул в Хамеса сложенный плед. Немного подумав, Хамес подложил плед под голову и повернулся на бок.  
– Может, я к тебе? – предположил он.  
– Отвали на хуй, – четко и зло отозвался Пауло, зарываясь в свои подушки. – Услышу тебя еще раз – пойдешь спать на коврик за дверь.  
Хамос помолчал, видимо, размышляя, насколько эта идея приемлема в его ситуации, и затих.  
Пауло проснулся в районе одиннадцати и некоторое время лежал, закрыв глаза. Даже когда открыл – смотрел только в потолок. Так что у Хамеса еще было некоторое время, чтобы оказаться всего лишь сном.  
Нет, не оказался. Хамес спал на его диване, повернувшись лицом к спинке и укутавшись в плед так, что был виден только коротко стриженый черный затылок.  
Пауло вздохнул, сел на кровати, раскачиваясь, и только минут через десять поднялся. Сходил в душ, оделся в домашнее и пошел на кухню – Хамес все еще спал. Это Пауло раздражало, хоть он и понимал, что бодрствующий Хамес, возможно, будет раздражать еще сильнее.  
На плите стояла турка с кофе, в тостере жарился хлеб, а Пауло сидел на высоком стуле, поджав босые ноги и облокотившись на барную стойку, ради которой, собственно, и была обустроена вся эта кухня. Тосты подошли раньше, чем кофе, что вовсе не помешало кофе убежать из турки. Тихо ругаясь, Пауло протер салфетками плиту и в очередной раз пообещал себе быть внимательнее. Эксцессов больше не повторялось, так что Пауло уже завтракал, когда на кухне появился Хамес.  
Пауло смерил его недовольным взглядом – в его представлении можно было, вообще-то, и свалить к чертям собачьим потихоньку. Не то что сам Пауло так делал, но вот то, что Хамес никогда не понимал, когда стоит уйти, ему не очень нравилось.  
– Кофе? – неопределенно спросил Хамес, фокусируя взгляд на руках Пауло.  
Пауло стало неуютно, он зажал в зубах недоеденный тост, встал со стула и вернулся к плите – повторять махинации с туркой. Попытку Хамеса приблизиться он прервал невнятным:  
– Ф фанную шначала.  
Когда Пауло поставил на барную стойку вторую кружку кофе и тарелку с тостами, Хамес еще не вернулся. Это была еще одна возможность для него рассосаться в неизвестном направлении, но и этому шансу судьбы Хамес не внял, вернувшись из ванны в одних джинсах, с мокрой головой и заметно более свежей рожей.  
Он сел на стул по другую сторону от Пауло и некоторое время молча завтракал. Он еще не начал говорить, а Пауло уже все не нравилось. Он не доел тост, отложил его на тарелку и мрачно созерцал гостя.  
Случайно поймав его взгляд, Хамес поперхнулся кофе и, откашлявшись, возмущенно спросил:  
– Серьезно?! Если ты на всех так смотришь, кто с тобой завтракает, я благодарю бога за то, что ты тогда выгнал меня из номера.  
Пауло фыркнул и отвел взгляд.  
– Ты очень рвался поговорить.  
– Ммм, да, – согласился Хамес, откладывая тост и вытирая руки.  
Непрожеванный кусок хлеба остался у него за щекой.  
– Доешь сначала.  
Хамес начал быстро жевать.  
– Так вот, – начал он, проглотив остаток тоста. – Я хотел поговорить.  
Пауло подпер щеку кулаком и поднял брови, показывая, что внимательно слушает.  
– В общем, о том, что ты сказал на кладбище. Что ты об этом знаешь?  
Пауло почесал затылок. Что-то он никак не мог вспомнить, что сказал именно он – только то, что говорил сам Хамес. И это до сих пор его возмущало.  
– Ничего не знаю, – ответил Пауло. – А ты, может, пришел, чтобы извиниться за свои слова?  
– Какие слова? – удивился Хамес, и Пауло понял, что это разговор слепого с глухим.  
Точнее – двух эгоистов, каждый из которых помнит только обиду, нанесенную ему самому.  
– Неважно, – отмахнулся Пауло. – И что там с кладбищем?  
Хамес задумчиво почесал щеку и начал рассказывать. Про неожиданную смерть отца (как будто Пауло этого не знал), про разговор у отеля «Артемида», про дядю Зинедина и реакцию старшего брата на очевидное предательство дяди. Пауло слушал, кивал, тер лоб и искренне недоумевал, при чем тут он. Ответ на этот вопрос нашелся в самом конце: Хамес был уверен, что и его тоже убьют. Причем настолько уверен, что это переходило уже в паранойю.  
– Вот, – резюмировал Хамес. – Если ты меня выгонишь – мне конец.  
Пауло с сомнением хмыкнул. Все это дело, на его взгляд, было шито белыми нитками. Он вспомнил слова, которые сказал на похоронах отца Хамеса – просто чтобы позлить, чтобы Хамес отцепился от Джиджи, чтобы задумался о том, почему не стоит лезть на тех, кто делает все, чтобы в городе было спокойно.  
Во внезапной смерти вроде бы здорового человека не было ничего сильно удивительного. А вот в убийстве – уже было. Пауло был уверен, что дела семей давно уже не ведутся такими методами.  
– Ладно, – Пауло вздохнул. – Никто тебя не убьет. Мне нужно поговорить с папой, мы что-нибудь придумаем, ладно?  
Хамес, подумав, кивнул и продолжил завтракать, пока Пауло ходил за телефоном, чтобы позвонить Джиджи и назначить встречу.  
Тот оказался занят настолько, что встречу назначил только на семь вечера.  
День, проведенный в обществе Хамеса, обещал быть захватывающе интересным.  
Он поднял голову от кофе и начал:  
– Может?..  
Пауло смерил его злым взглядом.  
– Фильм посмотрим. Или, вон, в ФИФА сыграем. Потом пообедать сходим.  
– Я никуда не пойду, – Хамес помотал головой.  
– Ладно, – Пауло пожал плечами, – можно что-нибудь заказать с доставкой.

Мысленно и в разговоре с другими Пауло называл Джиджи отцом. Но лично и при важных партнерах – никогда. Буффон, при всей его любви к приемному сыну, таких вольностей не допускал. Был в меру строг, но никогда – без повода.  
Поэтому сейчас Пауло не понимал, в чем причина его злости.  
А Джиджи был зол. Редко когда он был зол настолько же. И впервые – на своего сына.  
Пауло стоял, сосредоточенно сверля взглядом стол Джиджи. Ему было неприятно, ему было обидно, он ненавидел Хамеса за то, что тот втянул его в такие неприятности. Каждое слово капало на голову ядом змеи – уж что-что, а унижать Джиджи умел.  
– Если ты считаешь, что испортить отношение с Анчелотти – это хорошая идея, то у меня для тебя очень плохие новости, Пауло.  
А ведь Джиджи даже не повышал голос, да ему и не нужно это было. Все, что оставалось сказать Пауло – это то, что у него вообще не было идей по этому поводу, хороших или плохих, но он молчал.  
– Если ты влезешь в это, – подводя итог, сказал Джиджи, – то я откажусь от тебя. Официально.  
Пауло вскинул голову. В этот момент ему было трудно так, как никогда, наверное, в жизни. С одной стороны, перед ним был человек, которого он безмерно уважал и даже, наверное, любил. С другой – он никому не мог позволить так с собой разговаривать.  
– Я тебя услышал, – сухо ответил Пауло и, развернувшись, вышел из кабинета.  
Такси доставило его к дому в начале десятого вечера. Пауло сунул таксисту карту, чтобы расплатиться, но она не сработала – один раз, другой. Пауло, погруженный в свои мрачные мысли, забрал карту и выгреб из карманов всю имеющуюся наличку. Судя по тому, как обрадовался таксист, там было значительно больше необходимого.  
Первое, что сделал Пауло, поднявшись в квартиру, это принялся звонить в банк, игнорируя расспросы Хамеса.  
В банке девушка спокойным голосом ответила, что все его карты заблокированы. И снять деньги со счетов можно будет, конечно, только после разблокировки. Пауло метался по квартире, а Хамес следил за ним с огромными глазами. Он понимал, что что-то пошло не так, но что конкретно – мог только предполагать.  
Наконец Пауло немного взял себя в руки, нарычал на Хамеса и пошел на кухню, где бросил в микроволновку готовый обед.  
– Дай угадаю, – Хамес устроился на полюбившемуся ему стуле. – Ты в такой ярости, потому что голодный?  
Пауло молчал, ожесточенно ковыряя вилкой равиоли с креветкой.  
– Я тоже хочу, вообще-то, жрать, – добавил Хамес, пытаясь хоть как-то разрядить атмосферу.  
Пауло молча вытянул руку в направлении холодильника. Хамесу ничего не оставалось, кроме как залезть в холодильник и обнаружить там чудесное ничего в виде нескольких коробок готовых обедов и салатов из супермаркета.  
Пришлось взять лазанью и погреть ее в микроволновке.  
– Кто вообще греет лазанью в микроволновке, – ворчал Хамес, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что это в данный момент делает именно он.  
Пауло продолжал насиловать равиоли. Когда он закончил и запил все это большим стаканом сока, Хамес еще продолжал ворчать что-то про здоровое питание.  
– Здоровое питание – это дорого, – констатировал всем известный факт Пауло. – Для нас теперь дорого.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом. Отец сказал, что откажется от меня, если я ввяжусь в это дело. И сейчас он закрыл все мои карточки. Все.  
Пауло привстал, выгреб из кармана брюк несколько кредиток и бросил их на стол. В данный момент это были лишь куски пластмассы.  
Хамес взял со стола одну карточку, покрутил ее в руках и положил на место.  
Ну, конечно же это не значило ничего хорошего.  
– Ладно, – сказал Пауло, сгружая тарелки в посудомоечную машину. – Сейчас мы ляжем спать, завтра я позвоню Джиджи, и мы…решим этот вопрос.  
В его голосе не было уверенности совсем. Он хорошо знал отца, знал себя… И понимал, что это – проблема. И что источник этой проблемы сидит за его столом и выдавливает из коробки остатки сока.  
– Рановато спать-то, – заметил Хамес таким тоном, как будто лично ему случившееся проблемой не казалось.  
– Отлично, – буркнул Пауло и ушел в спальню, где забрался на кровать с ноутбуком.  
Хамес пришел минут через двадцать, походил по комнате, разглядывая стеллажи под мрачным взглядом Пауло, и наконец сел на диван со стопкой книг.

К утру все, конечно же, не рассосалось. И карточки все еще были заблокированы, и Хамес никуда не делся, а Пауло проснулся рано утром и едва дождался какого-то приличного времени, чтобы позвонить отцу.  
Пауло спланировал целых пять вариантов развития разговора, но такого начала он не ожидал. Джиджи ответил на звонок почти сразу, и первым, что он спросил, было:  
– Ну что, одумался?  
И весь разговор не заладился как-то сразу. Пауло вспылил.  
– Что, ты считаешь, что это лучший способ общения с людьми? Так вот, я мог передумать, если бы ты не сделал эту херню. Мне это очень не нравится, поэтому нет, я не одумался.  
Пауло сбросил вызов, отключил телефон и кинул его на кровать. Хамес со своего дивана, где спал в окружении книг, смотрел на него немного ошалелыми глазами.  
Пауло вытащил из шкафа походный рюкзак и принялся систематически скидывать в него вещи. Носки, белье, полотенце, документы, вся наличка, что была рандомно распихана по дому – в том числе иностранная валюта, оставшаяся от путешествий, – зубная щетка, паста, все-все-все, что могло пригодиться.  
Хамес смотрел с дивана.  
– Мы уезжаем, – пояснил Пауло, стряхивая в рюкзак готовые обеды. – Поднимись на этаж выше, если Маркизио будет выходить – задержи его любым способом. Если нет – спускайся вниз, я сейчас приду.  
– Куда мы уезжаем?  
– Еще не знаю, – ответил Пауло и жестом показал ему на дверь. 

Они приехали в этот район на автобусе. На, блин, мать его, автобусе! Кто из них когда в последний раз ездил на автобусе? Кто-то из них вообще ездил на автобусе? Они более или менее справились с тем, чтобы купить билеты в автомате, а вот с тем, чтобы их пробить, возникли вполне серьезные проблемы.  
Несмотря на то что район был достаточно маленьким по меркам большого города, в нем проживало огромное количество людей. Некоторые из них даже не знали английского, что уж говорить о родном для Хамеса и Пауло языке. На одной улице из невысоких панельных домов находилось три забегаловки, супермаркет и книжный магазин. Нужный им дом стоял в глубине между зданий, и выглядел так, как будто его построили только что, причем из картона. Пауло с Хамесом переглянулись и, с каждым шагом преодолевая желание сбежать как можно дальше, поднялись на второй этаж.  
– Думал ли ты когда-нибудь, что мы с тобой… – начал Хамес, но Пауло его недружелюбно перебил:  
– Заткнись сейчас же.  
Дверь им открыла очевидно не бедная итальянка, смерившая их равнодушным взглядом. Квартира же была ужасающа. Во-первых, в ней не было практически ничего: совершенно пустой зал, если не считать за предмет мебели горшок с высохшим цветком, на кухне, кроме плиты, холодильника и небольшого стола – только сваленные в углу пыльные горы строительных материалов.  
Пауло стоял, смотрел на это великолепие и крутил в голове цифры. По всему выходило, что это единственное, что они смогут себе позволить до тех пор, пока проблема не решится. Хамес так и говорил: «проблему решим», «проблема решится сама», только Пауло не был в этом уверен.  
– А спать где предполагается? – спросил Пауло, взявший на себя негласную роль переговорщика.  
– Там где-то надувной надувной матрас есть, – ответила хозяйка, нетерпеливо прокручивая на пальце ключи. – Ну что?  
Пауло молчал, задумчиво жуя щеку изнутри. Хамес протиснулся на кухню, сунул нос в выключенный холодильник и передернулся.  
– Берем, – он вернулся в коридор и снял с пальца хозяйки связку ключей.  
– Ну-ну, – ответила женщина. – За первый месяц вперед.  
Пауло расплатился – после того, как Хамес порывался ехать на такси в мигрантский район, он и функции держателя денег себе присвоил.  
– Приду через месяц, – сказала женщина и вышла в подъезд.  
Пауло прислонился к стене, но спустя мгновение брезгливо оттолкнулся от нее.  
– Боюсь предположить, какая здесь ванная.  
– Ничего себе, – притворно восхитился Хамес, – за эти деньги тут еще и ванная есть?  
– Надеюсь, нет, – буркнул Пауло и пошел надувать матрас.  
Хамес подключил холодильник, выгрузил в него еду и пришел в единственную комнату. Пауло возился с матрасом, сидя прямо на полу в своих джинсах, которые вполне себе стоили столько же, сколько они отдали за первый месяц.  
Хамес сел на пол рядом, положил подбородок на плечо Пауло, за что чуть не получил в челюсть.  
– Ну что будем делать теперь?  
– Не знаю пока, – буркнул Пауло.  
– Может, напьемся? – предложил универсальное решение проблемы Хамес.  
– Мы как в ебаном фильме, – мрачно ответил Пауло, пробуя матрас рукой. Он вроде бы даже нигде не спускал.

Жизнь в мигрантском квартале и правда напоминала ебаный фильм. И это несмотря на то что соседями по лестничной клетке у них оказались два испанца. Оба с бородами – один рыжеватый, весь в татуировках, а второй с довольной улыбкой и почти в два метра ростом.  
Пауло с ними не общался, наоборот, ускорял шаг, если шел в магазин. В основном, в магазин за продуктами и вещами первой необходимости ходил именно он – Хамес предпочитал валяться на диване и страдать по безвременно загубленной счастливой жизни.  
За окном стояла серая хмарь. Яркое ослепляющее солнце сменилось хмурым небом, которое никак не могло разразиться дождем. Было невозможно душно.  
Дерьмо-то в жизни началось чуть раньше, но капризы природы только усугубили ситуацию. Все было не так: и дождя не было, и солнца не было. Не то что Пауло имел что-то против дождя, солнца или чего-то промежуточного, но убийственная жара в августе для этого региона была как-то привычнее.  
Потом разразился дождь, по окнам лило, на пол капало, из всех щелей тянуло холодом, а Хамес не хотел делиться единственным одеялом. Звал в свои объятия и укутывался в одеяло сам, если Пауло брыкался.  
Во сне Пауло все равно залезал к нему под одеяло, и просыпались они влажные от духоты, которая возвращалась сразу же, как только прекращался дождь.  
У Пауло образовалась мерзкая привычка считать каждый цент и записывать их. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось считать деньги. И сейчас он с этим не справлялся. Деньги утекали, как сквозь пальцы. Хамес начал выходить из дома, но недалеко – до ближайшего магазина или китайской лавки, при этом натянув капюшон толстовки на лицо. Вряд ли бы кто-то узнал в этом подростке-наркомане холеного сына Анчелотти.  
Пауло вот не узнавал.  
Пауло купил себе дождевик – он стоил всего полтора евро, куда дешевле, чем зонт. Зато по району можно было передвигаться более или менее свободно. Бродить Пауло нравилось – ноги ходят, голова думает. В легких – свежий воздух, и уже не так сильно хочется кашлять от мрачной затхлости их бедняцкой квартиры.  
Все раздражало – и Хамес, и вынужденная бедность, и жители района, и вялые овощи на лотках в магазине, и магазин «Все по евро», все-все-все.  
Единственная яркая вывеска во всем районе мигала буквами «Ломбард». Пауло спустился по ступеням вниз, скинул капюшон дождевика, пригладил волосы. Не очень натурально улыбнулся немолодому еврею за стойкой и снял с запястья часы.  
– Есть кое-что, – сказал он и положил часы на стойку.  
Еврей сцапал их, посмотрел на Пауло, взялся за лупу. Пауло все мог бы и сам сказать: почти тридцать тысяч евро, Швейцария, Баум и Мерсье, золото и кожа. Какой он все-таки идиот, таскать на руке целое состояние в таком районе.  
Еврей назвал сумму, безмерно далекую не то что от изначальной цены, хотя бы от приемлемой. Подумав, Пауло кивнул и принялся заполнять сопутствующие документы – кто таков, номер телефона на случай, если появится покупатель (мобильного ни у Пауло, ни у Хамеса не было, так что он черкнул на память телефон их квартиры), подпись в графе, что добро это не украденное. Убрав деньги в самый дальний карман, Пауло пошел в дальний супермаркет, в котором можно было купить хоть что-то приличное. Несмотря на крупную сумму, лежащую в кармане Пауло, лучшее, что они могли себе позволить – это все те же готовые обеды, но куда ниже классом. В любом случае, они оба не умели готовить и если что-то пытались сделать, то только жгли это и ругались.  
Хамес рылся в пакетах, которые Пауло принес из магазина, пока сам он снимал мокрый дождевик и холодную толстовку.  
– Откуда деньги? – поинтересовался Хамес, грызя немытое яблоко.  
Пауло оттеснил его от стола с продуктами и принялся раскладывать их по полкам в холодильнике.  
– Часы заложил.  
– Крутая идея, – прочавкал Хамес. – А то китайская лапша надоела.  
Пауло хрустнул пакетом с макаронами, осторожно отложил его в сторону, пока не лопнул, и повернулся к Хамесу. Выглядел он зло – собственно, как и всегда в последнее время.  
– Идея-то заебись, но работу нужно найти.  
– Работу? – переспросил Хамес. – Смешно.  
– Несмешно, Хамес. После того, как мы заплатим за квартиру, и эти деньги кончатся. Если ты считаешь, что оно как-нибудь само рассосется – то нет. Ничего уже не рассосется, никакие проблемы сами собой не решатся. Ты, блядь, думаешь, что к нам спустится господь бог на сверкающей колеснице из чистого золота и осыплет нас своими дарами?  
– Ты что-то путаешь, Паулито, родной, – попытался внести чуточку конструктива Хамес, за что получил по лицу пакетом с рисом. – Ай.  
– Работа, Хамес, – мрачно резюмировал Пауло, – нужно искать работу.  
– Работа? – неожиданно задумчиво спросил Хамес и похрустел рисом в пакете. – А дальше что, Паулито?  
– А? – Пауло отвел взгляд от холодильника и посмотрел на Хамеса. – В каком смысле?  
– В прямом, Паулито.  
Хамес все еще улыбался, но улыбка эта выглядела странно – может быть, потому что смотрел он куда-то за спину Пауло. Подавив желание обернуться, Пауло захлопнул дверцу холодильника и молча поглядел на Хамеса, взглядом приглашая его к объяснениям.  
Хамес молчал, мял рис и смотрел все так же в точку, расположенную чуть выше и дальше головы Пауло.  
– Хули ты пялишься? – не выдержав, сказал Пауло. – Что – дальше?  
– Вот я и спрашиваю, Паулито, – Хамес чуть поднял уголки губ вверх, возвращая их в подобие улыбки.  
Лучше бы не возвращал.  
От этой гримасы Пауло стало еще неуютнее, чем от взгляда.  
– Ты пьяный, что ли? – спросил он и попытался отобрать у Хамеса рис.  
– Мы найдем работу, – сказал Хамес, не выпуская пакет из рук. – Ты найдешь. Я найду. Будем исправно на нее ходить. Заведем новые карточки, а, может быть, нам повезет и мы будем получать зарплату наличкой. Нам будет чем заплатить в следующем месяце. Может быть, купим нормальную кровать. А дальше?  
– Давай для начала попробуем не сдохнуть с голода.  
Пауло вытащил из-под стола табуретку, сел, покачнувшись, и уставился на Хамеса.  
– Ну, вот, мы уже не сдохли, – Хамес продемонстрировал ему уже изрядно помятую пачку риса. – И что дальше?  
– А ты-то что предлагаешь?  
Взгляд Хамеса наконец сфокусировался на Пауло.  
– Я намерен все вернуть, – негромко сказал Хамес, наклонившись над столом, почти укладываясь грудью на столешницу. – То, что мне принадлежит по праву.  
Пауло медленно покачал головой вниз и вверх, вытянув губы трубочкой.  
– Лежа на надувном матрасе, – одобрительно сказал он. – Отличная стратегия.  
Хамес взмахнул рукой и выпрямился, раздраженно отворачиваясь от Пауло.  
– Ты не понимаешь!  
– Да где уж мне.  
– Ты даже не представляешь…  
– Ни капли.  
– Ты даже представить не можешь, что я потерял.  
– Да что ты, – Пауло резко выпрямился, глядя на Хамеса прищуренными глазами.  
Тот не замечал, смотрел в окно, завешенное газетами – жалкое подобие штор, хоть как-то предохраняющее от яркого света фонаря, чудом уцелевшего в их районе.  
– У меня был отец, – медленно сказал Хамес. – Был брат. Была семья. А потом – пуф! – это все оказалось неправдой. Я верил, что так будет всегда. Отец мне обещал, что так будет всегда. И соврал. Брат врал мне, отцу. Зинедин, – Хамес втянул воздух сквозь зубы, – врал всем. И врет, я уверен. В один миг то, что я считал единственной надежной пристанью, превратилось в пыль и пепел.  
Пауло кашлянул.  
– Что? – спросил Хамес, переведя взгляд на него. – Хочешь сказать, у тебя было не так? Тебя же тоже бросили.  
Пауло поморщился, потянулся и забрал из его рук рис.  
– И что? – спросил он вместо ответа. – Как это отменяет необходимость работать и зарабатывать деньги на пропитание?  
– Деньги, – медленно повторил Хамес и кивнул. – Хорошо. Будут тебе деньги.  
Он рывком поднялся и вышел из кухни.  
Пауло прислушался – сначала хлопнула дверь их квартиры, потом раздались голоса в общем коридоре. Тонкие стены позволяли разобрать интонации, а не слова, но Пауло не сомневался, что Хамес разговаривает с их соседями-бородачами. Кажется, одного из них звали Серхио, а второго как-то больше на французский манер, но в этом Пауло не был уверен. Да и не интересовался особо.  
Несмотря ни на что, нынешнее их жилье Пауло не мог считать чем-то кроме временного пристанища. Поэтому и не удосуживался запоминать то, что было с ним связано.  
Поэтому, а еще из суеверной, подавляемой боязни, что если позволит себе зацепиться здесь чем-нибудь, то уже не отцепится.  
К полуночи Хамес не вернулся.  
Пауло приготовил нехитрый ужин (чуть ли не первый съедобный ужин из того, что они готовили самостоятельно, а не покупали), съел ровно половину, остальное накрыл крышкой и оставил в сковороде на плите.  
Около трех Пауло поднялся и поставил сковороду в холодильник – хотя в квартире и было промозгло и совсем не жарко, перестраховаться никогда не мешало.  
В пять Пауло снова поднялся. Пошевелил дешевенький китайский будильник со светящимся циферблатом, как будто от этого его стрелки могли сдвинуться и показать правильное – по мнению Пауло – время. Ему отчаянно не хватало его часов, тех самых, которые он, по сути, сменял на продукты. В точности тех часов Пауло не сомневался.  
Хотя, наверное, если бы Хамес пропал, пока часы были еще у Пауло, он бы так же недоверчиво поглядывал на циферблат каждые… нет, не несколько минут, много чести.  
Пауло сердито прошлепал на кухню, налил себе воды из чайника и выпил мелкими глотками, глядя сквозь газеты на фонарь, медленно тускнеющий в предрассветных сумерках.  
На последнем глотке в дверь заколотили.  
Пауло аккуратно поставил стакан на стол и прошел к гудящей двери.  
– Открывай уже, Паулито, – голос Хамеса звучал так жизнерадостно, что Пауло на миг прикрыл глаза.  
Последний раз он слышал такие интонации в голосе Хамеса, когда они встретились на том пафосном мероприятии – его официальное название и причина, по которой клан Буффона присутствовал на нем, напрочь изгладились из памяти Пауло. А вот улыбка Хамеса… И то, как двигался его кадык, когда он выпил сначала свой бокал, а потом тот, который предлагал Пауло – вот это Пауло не забыл.  
– Открывай, – Хамес, похоже, припал к замочной скважине, во всяком случае, именно оттуда доносился громкий, искусительный шепот: – Я принес деньги.  
Пауло повернул защелку и тут же отошел от двери, повернулся к ней спиной, стараясь уйти как можно дальше до того, как Хамес ввалится в квартиру.  
Ему это почти удалось.  
Пауло успел даже лечь и укрыться их единственным одеялом, прежде чем на подушку рядом с ним спланировало несколько банкнот.  
– Я принес деньги, Паулито, – сообщил Хамес, укладываясь рядом и лучезарно улыбаясь.  
Пауло посмотрел на банкноты, посмотрел на улыбку Хамеса.  
– В душ иди, – устало сказал он.

Работу себе Пауло все-таки нашел. В том самом супермаркете, где он обычно покупал продукты, постоянно требовались кассиры, а умение пробивать штрих-коды, внимательно считать деньги и сдачу оказалось не слишком сложным. Сложнее было выполнить требование улыбаться и быть дружелюбным с покупателями, но в этом Пауло был не одинок: практически никто из остальных кассиров не утруждал себя вежливостью. Ни по отношению к покупателям, ни в общении между собой.  
Фамильярно-грубоватый тон разговоров в служебных помещениях не пришелся Пауло по вкусу, благо, к нему особо никто и не лез – а те, кто пытались, натыкались на мрачный взгляд и больше не пробовали. Уже к концу первой недели работы Пауло обходили стороной, и в служебной столовой он сидел в одиночестве.  
Что его устраивало целиком и полностью – и одиночество, и само наличие бесплатных обедов.  
А еще то, что зарплату тут платили вовремя и каждую субботу. И пусть заработок Пауло за неделю был меньше того, что порой приносил по утрам Хамес, все же это была какая-никакая, но стабильность. В отличие от «заработка» Хамеса.  
Иногда тот приносил стопку банкнот, иногда – не приносил ничего. Пару раз были драгоценности, но Хамес не признавался, откуда их взял, и Пауло, взбесившись, спустил их в унитаз. На возмущение Хамеса он мрачно сказал, что у него и так не самая прекрасная жизнь, чтобы усугублять ее разборками с полицией по поводу украденных драгоценностей. Хамес запротестовал и сказал, что эти драгоценности ему подарили. Пауло спросил, глядя в упор на Хамеса, кто.  
Хамес помолчал и, ничего не ответив, ушел в кухню.  
После этой ссоры он приносил только деньги – или вообще ничего не приносил. Но так и не сказал Пауло, откуда он эти деньги берет, только утверждал, что ничем противозаконным не занимается.  
Пауло верил и не верил.  
А потом, когда втянулся в работу, ему стало уже не до того.  
Смена шла за сменой, в выходные Пауло отсыпался, лениво готовил себе обед, Хамесу – завтрак (тот вставал намного позже полудня), ел, читал – Хамес как-то принес вместо денег электронную книгу, и ее Пауло выкидывать не стал. Тем более, что на ней оказалась очень неплохая библиотека.  
С Хамесом они почти перестали разговаривать, встречались только на кухне, где Хамес наспех ел, иногда прямо из сковородки, а Пауло читал. Хамес бросал дежурную похвалу готовке Пауло (тот действительно научился готовить очень даже сносно, хотя до шеф-поваров привычных им ресторанов ему, конечно, было далеко, не в последнюю очередь из-за ограниченных ресурсов) и уходил. У соседей – второго звали Жерар, это Пауло наконец запомнил, хотя и не очень хотел – Хамес проводил гораздо больше времени.  
Пауло это устраивало.  
Он вообще начал сильно ценить одиночество, вернее, возможность побыть наедине с самим собой. Научился отключаться и не слышать грохота басов из-за стены или воплей за окном. Погружение в себя действовало получше, чем наушники с громкой музыкой. Пауло сам не заметил, как выстроил прочную, высокую, почти звуконепроницаемую стену, отделяющую его от того, что его окружало.  
И от Хамеса тоже.  
А тот и не стремился брать эту стену штурмом.  
Хотя кровать они так и не купили. И второе одеяло тоже – так и воевали по ночам за то единственное, которое было у них с самого момента въезда на эту квартиру.  
Иногда Пауло выигрывал, и тогда Хамес во сне прижимался к его спине и дышал в шею.  
В такие ночи Пауло почти не спал, просто неподвижно лежал, глядя на стену, по которой периодически пробегали пятна света от фар проезжающих под окнами автомобилей.  
Он ни о чем не думал, ничего не вспоминал, просто лежал, глядел перед собой и чувствовал теплое дыхание на шее, чуть повыше плеча и чуть пониже уха.  
Днем все было по-прежнему, все было одинаково, в большей или меньшей степени.  
Пауло осознал, сколько времени прошло, только когда однажды, выходя из служебного входа минимаркета, наступил в невидимую в темноте лужу и услышал, как под подошвой кроссовка затрещало. Он постоял немного, аккуратно растрескивая носком кроссовка тонкий ледок и следя за тем, чтобы не промочить ногу.  
– Холодно, – сказал его коллега, быстрым шагом проходя мимо.  
Пауло вскинул голову, кивнул и неопределенно промычал что-то, что должно было бы означать согласие.  
На улице и правда было холодно, а значит, подступало Рождество.

Ему было пять лет, когда Джиджи его усыновил. Как раз перед Рождеством.  
Нянька – у нее было очень морщинистое лицо и мягкие руки – помогла ему хорошенько вымыться в ванной, которая была больше, чем игровая комната в приюте. Пауло не знал, что делать со всеми этими блестящими кранами и странно пахнущими флакончиками, и она объясняла – добрым голосом. Это было все, что Пауло помнил о ней: морщины, мягкие руки и очень добрый голос.  
Потом он завернулся в огромное пушистое полотенце – оно было как палатка, Пауло чуть не утонул в нем – и остался один в своей комнате. В комнате, которую теперь мог – должен был – называть своей.  
Комната была одновременно слишком большой и слишком маленькой. Слишком маленькой, потому что Пауло привык к общей спальне в приюте. И слишком большой, потому что Пауло не привык к одиночеству.  
А потом пришел Джиджи.  
Сел рядом и молча, как-то неловко положил большую ладонь на голову Пауло.  
Пауло повозился, сдвигая с глаз полотенце и стараясь не потревожить эту тяжелую руку на своей голове, и посмотрел на Джиджи.  
Тот посмотрел в ответ и улыбнулся.  
– Вряд ли ты успел загадать желание на Рождество, – негромко сказал он. – Так что можешь сказать его мне сейчас. Обещаю выполнить.  
Несколько секунд Пауло внимательно изучал его лицо.  
– Я хочу, – медленно сказал он, – чтобы ты был моим папой.  
Джиджи кивнул, серьезно глядя, и повторил:  
– Обещаю выполнить.  
Нынешнее Рождество должно было стать восемнадцатым в жизни Пауло как сына Джиджи.  
Должно было, но не стало.

Пауло перешагнул через лужу с растресканной корочкой льда, сунул руки поглубже в карманы толстовки и пошагал домой – он уже даже без особых усилий над собой называл халупу, которую они снимали, домом. Это ведь просто слово. «Дом», «семья» – это самые обычные слова, и глупо наделять их каким-то сакральным смыслом.  
«Люди склонны преувеличивать значение самых неожиданных вещей, – думал Пауло, аккуратно обходя лужи и кучи мусора на тротуаре. – Нам кажется, что, потеряв что-то, мы уже не сможем без этого жить, вот и цепляемся всеми конечностями за всякие глупости. А потом оказывается, что все не так уж и страшно. И можно спокойно существовать и в мире, который полностью отличается от привычного тебе».  
Мир Пауло уже изменился один раз – когда ему было пять лет. Теперь он изменил свой мир сам. И если газовая колонка не будет выделываться, как обычно, то можно будет даже принять ванну. Спокойно поужинать. Хамес к этому времени уже обычно уходил, так что Пауло мог рассчитывать на тихий вечер с книгой, относительно вкусным ужином и тишиной.  
Уже на лестнице он понял, что надеялся зря.  
Музыка орала даже сквозь закрытую дверь, а войдя в квартиру, Пауло вообще чуть не оглох – как минимум, ощущал он себя так, как будто ему устроили «телефоно».  
Хамес был дома. И не один – кроме него, на кухне находились их соседи (Жерар неловко вжался в угол между холодильником и столом, осторожно подобрав под себя громадные ноги, а Серхио устроился на подоконнике и о чем-то с жаром рассказывал, размахивая стаканом) и громадные колонки, дорогие даже на первый взгляд. Пауло поискал глазами и с удивлением обнаружил, что колонки были подключены через какой-то странный переходник к смартфону.  
Пауло прошел на кухню и выдернул шнур, одним махом превратив грохот в негромкое – по сравнению с прежним звуком – дребезжание из динамика смартфона.  
– У тебя выходной? – спросил он хмуро.  
Хамес расплылся в улыбке.  
– Решил отпраздновать тут кое-что, – сияя, сказал он. – Присоединишься?  
Пауло хмыкнул и протиснулся к холодильнику мимо улыбающегося Жерара. В холодильнике было ожидаемо пусто: приготовленная с утра лазанья словно испарилась.  
– Откуда у тебя эти колонки и телефон? – не менее хмуро спросил он, все еще изучая недра холодильника, как будто от этого в них могло появиться что-то съедобное.  
– Телефон Серхио, – ничуть не смутившись, ответил Хамес. – А колонки мои.  
– Украл? – коротко спросил Пауло и закрыл холодильник.  
– Купил, – Хамес все еще улыбался, но Пауло спиной чувствовал, как изменился его взгляд.  
Таким взглядом иногда отец Хамеса смотрел на Джиджи, и Пауло в свое время очень быстро понял, сколько всего за этим взглядом скрывается. Он медленно повернулся и оперся спиной на холодильник, глядя на Хамеса в упор.  
– На честно заработанные деньги, – подчеркивая каждое слово, сказал Пауло.  
Хамес поднял плечи, наклоняя голову и улыбаясь еще более солнечно, чем раньше.  
– Вагоны, наверное, разгружаешь.  
– Паулито, родной, тебе не все равно?  
Жерар завозился на стуле и пробормотал, что они, наверное, пойдут, но Серхио шикнул на него. Пауло мельком взглянул сначала на одного, потом на другого. Серхио откровенно наслаждался происходящим и одарил Пауло чуть менее солнечной, но такой же подкупающей улыбкой, что и Хамес.  
– Ты говорил, что нам нужны деньги, – продолжал тем временем Хамес. – Вот, деньги есть. И будут. Не веришь?  
Он наклонился и вытащил из-под стола помятый пиджак – такой же с первого взгляда дорогой, как и колонки, только весь в пыли. Покопавшись в нем, Хамес достал из внутреннего кармана комок банкнот.  
– Вот, держи, – снисходительно сказал он, пихнув этот комок в руку Пауло. – Этого достаточно, чтобы ты перестал задаваться дурацкими вопросами.  
– Достаточно, – ровным голосом сказал Пауло и отлепился от холодильника.  
Хамес сидел совсем рядом, вскинув голову, и Пауло потребовалась доля секунды, чтобы взять его за волосы и ткнуть комок из денег в улыбающийся рот.  
Он вышел из кухни не оглядываясь, задержался в коридоре, стаскивая с вешалки дождевик – не ахти какая защита от холода, но все лучше, чем просто толстовка – и прислушиваясь к возне в кухне. Хамес порывался за ним, Серхио его отговаривал, Жерар что-то успокоительно гудел.  
Пауло вдруг затошнило.  
Он вцепился в дождевик, все еще висящий на крючке, и прижал шуршащую прохладную ткань к лицу.  
Телефон на тумбочке рядом издал пронзительную трель. Пауло отлепил дождевик от лица и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Телефон прозвонил еще раз – Пауло показалось, что он даже подпрыгнул, как в мультфильме.  
Впервые за время их проживания в этой квартире им кто-то звонил. Пауло вообще был уверен, что телефон давно отключен и стоит тут только для красоты. Правда, Хамес утверждал, что пару раз заказывал по нему пиццу, но пиццы Пауло ни разу не видел, поэтому был склонен считать эти рассказы Хамеса его обычными байками – как те, которыми он кормил Пауло на Ибице.  
Пауло снял трубку на середине очередной трели, поднес ее к уху и сдавленно сказал:  
– Да?  
– Рад тебя слышать, бриллиантовый мальчик.  
Пауло осторожно отнял трубку от уха, посмотрел на нее. Потом посмотрел на приоткрытую дверь в кухню, дотянулся и аккуратно прикрыл. За ней уже все успокоилось вроде бы.  
Пауло снова поднес трубку к уху и сказал:  
– Как ты меня нашел?  
Где-то по другую сторону провода Маркизио рассмеялся.  
– Это было сложно, – сказал он. – Если бы не твои часы.  
– Вот как, – Пауло пошуршал дождевиком. – И чего ты хочешь?  
– Ну, например, угостить тебя пивом, – Маркизио уже не смеялся, но Пауло прекрасно слышал улыбку в его голосе. – Джиджи я ничего не скажу, знаю, как он относится к спиртному. Даже то, что ты давно уже совершеннолетний, не удерживает его от того, чтобы бурчать и обвинять всех в спаивании мальчика.  
Маркизио так похоже передразнил интонации отца, что Пауло не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
– Как он?  
– Он… – Маркизио чем-то пошуршал. – Он ждет.  
– Ждет чего? – спросил Пауло, комкая ткань дождевика в ладони.  
– Тебя, – просто ответил Маркизио.  
– Вот как, – повторил Пауло. – Ясно.  
– В общем, я тут недалеко, – голос Маркизио отдалился, как будто он кричал куда-то в сторону от трубки: – Как там называется ваше заведение? У Арчи? У Арчи, – повторил он, и его голос стал еще громче, как будто он поднес трубку ближе ко рту. – Знаешь, где это?  
– Знаю, – сказал Пауло. – Он… с тобой?  
Маркизио фыркнул.  
– Ты же знаешь, у него режим.  
– Знаю.  
Дождевик внезапно пополз вниз, и Пауло пришлось подхватить его, чтобы не упал на пол.  
– Так что он сидит в кабинете, курит и ждет.  
– Ему же нельзя, – мрачно сказал Пауло, пытаясь удержать дождевик.  
Маркизио фыркнул еще раз вместо ответа.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Пауло. – Подожди немного, я скоро буду.  
Когда он закрывал за собой дверь, музыка в кухне загремела с новой силой.

Пауло вышел из бизнес-центра, быстро оценил погодные условия и снял пиджак, перекинув его через локоть. Солнце безжалостно палило, и немедленно захотелось вернуться в прохладный кондиционируемый офис.  
Маркизио предложил встретиться в кафе неподалеку. Только и нужно было, что выйти на оживленную туристическую улицу, свернуть в уютный чистенький переулок и там найти нужную дверь под аккуратной вывеской. Маркизио очень любил это место, пел дифирамбы местной кухне и при каждой удобной возможности звал Пауло на обед именно туда.  
В этот раз он еще и взялся интриговать: поинтересовался, слышал ли Пауло что-нибудь о «своем приятеле» Хамесе, и пообещал рассказать что-то очень интересное при личной встрече.  
Вообще-то, Пауло не горел желанием узнавать что-то новое о «своем приятеле», потому что предполагал, что это может плохо кончиться. Тем, что ему снова захочется помочь этому оболтусу, или еще чем-то вроде.  
Но он решительно взял себя в руки, пообещал самому себе, что вмешиваться не будет, какой бы ни была эта информация, и согласился на встречу.  
Хотя бы потому что обед – это обед, и пропуск столь важного этапа дня мог плохо сказаться на работе.  
Только потеряв все ставшие привычными блага цивилизации и богатства, Пауло снова научился ценить простые маленькие радости. Например, бизнес-ланчи и хороший кофе.  
Пауло свернул с оживленного проспекта на менее оживленную улочку, чтобы срезать путь. Посторонился, пропуская черный внедорожник, зачем-то решивший втиснуться между двумя домами. Внедорожник проехал чуть вперед и остановился.  
Задняя дверь машины приглашающе открылась. Пауло остановился только для того, чтобы с силой ее захлопнуть и пойти дальше  
Почти сразу же распахнулась водительская дверца, а пассажир с переднего сиденья вылез по другую сторону и теперь стоял, опираясь на машину, сияя обаятельной улыбкой – возмутительно белозубой на фоне темной бороды.  
– Отвратительно, – прокомментировал Пауло, пряча руки в карманы брюк.  
Пиджак чуть сполз по руке, но не упал.  
– А вот мы рады тебя видеть, – вдохновенно ответил выглядывающий с водительского места Серхио, демонстрируя такую же белозубую улыбку, как и его дружок.  
– Чего нужно? – недружелюбно буркнул Пауло.  
Внутри у него все перевернулось. Это было как в Гарри Поттере: стоило кому-то произнести имя Хамеса вслух, как практически тут же начиналась какая-то херня.  
Пауло только лишний раз убедился, что не хочет ничего знать об этом типе и уж тем более видеться с этими братцами-кроликами.  
– Босс хочет пообщаться, – воодушевленно ответил Жерар.  
Пауло закатил глаза. Нет, ну серьезно, что ли?  
– Пусть хочет дальше.  
– Паулито, – зачем-то упрекающе сказал Серхио, но тут же замолчал, глядя, в какое бешенство почти мгновенно пришел Пауло.  
– Ладно-ладно, – встрял Жерар. – Поехали, Пауло, не козли. Сам видишь, если нам понадобится тебя запихать в машину, мы это сделаем.  
Пауло неопределенно качнул головой и сел в машину, еще раз от души приложив дверью.  
Отражение Серхио в зеркале заднего вида досадливо поморщилось.  
– Малышка не заслужила такого с собой обращения, да, Жери? – негромко посетовал он.  
– Определенно, – согласился Жерар.  
Пауло пихнул спинку водительского сиденья, Серхио одарил его улыбкой через зеркало и тронулся.  
Пауло достал из кармана телефон, задумчиво, повертел его в руках и набрал номер Маркизио.  
Под внимательным взглядом Жерара дозвонился и спокойно сказал:  
– Я задержусь, не знаю, насколько.  
– Я дождусь, – ответил Маркизио.  
Пауло убрал телефон в карман.  
– Отец? – зачем-то спросил Жерар.  
– Нет, у меня важная встреча, – ответил Пауло, одарив его мрачным взглядом.  
Жерар хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну.  
Все полтора года, что прошли с того момента, как Пауло вернулся в семью, он не переставал мысленно благодарить Маркизио за это – и ни разу не сказал этого вслух. Маркизио, наверное, и так все понимал – и то, насколько встреча в обшарпанном кафе «У Арчи» была важна для Пауло, и то, что он ни за что не смог бы сделать это сам. Немалую роль тогда сыграла и ссора с Хамесом – дала понять Пауло, что тот теперь не один, в его помощи совсем не нуждается, а поэтому… Пауло ничего не терял, когда садился в кремовый «Мазерати» Маркизио, чтобы ехать домой.  
Он просто возвращался туда, где его ждали, оттуда, где он не был нужен.  
Это даже не было обидно. Это просто был новый опыт.  
И вот снова происходит какая-то херь.  
Они отъехали от центра совсем немного. Машина остановилась у незнакомого Пауло ресторана – наверное, открытого совсем недавно. Ни название, ни оформление совершенно ничего не говорило Пауло.  
– Нам на второй этаж, – сообщил Жерар, проводя его через ресторанный зал.  
Серхио остался, видимо, чтобы припарковаться.  
Они поднялись по ступеням, прошли по коридору, свернули и шли по коридору, пока не уткнулись в закрытую дверь. За дверью, которую перед Пауло распахнул Жерар, располагалась пустая приемная. Развалившись на стоящем тут же кожаном кресле, Жерар показал на следующую дверь.  
Пауло вошел, не стуча. Еще не хватало подобострастно заявлять о своем присутствии – хватит с Хамеса и того, что он вообще приехал.  
Хамес в кабинете смотрелся как дельфин в цирке – то есть, довольно уместно, хоть и абсурдно в целом. Он оторвался от экрана компьютера и расплылся в улыбке.  
Давненько Пауло не видел этой улыбки.  
Внутри все перевернулось еще раз, сделав Пауло еще злее.  
– Паулито, радость моя!  
– Хватит меня так называть. Какого хера тебе нужно от меня?  
– Присядь, – Хамес королевским жестом указал на кресло напротив своего стола.  
– Постою, – огрызнулся Пауло, но подошел ближе, опираясь на край стола. – Что тебе нужно?  
– Ну, Паулито, присядь, что ты висишь надо мной? У тебя привычки деревенского жителя.  
Пауло прикрыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. После этого опустился в кресло.  
– Так.  
– Так, – согласился Хамес, потирая руки. – Я подумал и решил, что мы с тобой оба взрослые люди, все, что было в прошлом – глупости, так что… Я могу тебе сейчас рассказать, чем я тогда зарабатывал деньги.  
Пауло потер переносицу.  
– И для этого ты меня позвал? Хамес. Я это узнал еще в первую неделю. Тоже мне, проблема – узнать, что ты разводишь на деньги посетителей казино, где работали наши тогдашние соседи.  
Хамес помолчал – наверное, ожидал, что этот разговор пойдет в каком-то другом русле. Хотя бы в этом Пауло мог чувствовать себя удовлетворенным.  
Хамес тряхнул головой, видимо, придумав выход из этого тупика, и продолжил:  
– Слушай, в общем, что я тебе скажу. Казино – это давняя тема. Больше тебе скажу, оно теперь мое. Я тут с ребятами организовал свою семью. До вас нам, конечно, далеко, но какое, значит, дело…  
Пауло подпер щеку кулаком, стараясь выглядеть максимально утомленным данной беседой.  
– Ты можешь говорить конкретнее? У меня важная встреча после тебя.  
Хамес скривился, явно имея в виду, что никаких встреч важнее, чем эта, у него быть не может.  
– Я решил, что простые человеческие слабости есть у каждого из нас, так что я прощаю тебя за то, что ты меня тогда бросил. И я хочу предложить тебе вакантную должность моей правой руки. Со всеми… привилегиями.  
– Серьезно?  
Пауло округлил глаза и привстал из кресла, хотя это далось ему нелегко. Было смешно и зло одновременно. Пауло даже заулыбался.  
– Ты меня прощаешь?  
Хамес осторожно кивнул, не до конца понимая, радостная улыбка на лице Пауло или же стоит на всякий случай отойти подальше. Но тоже привстал.  
– Прощаю. В конце концов, никто не виноват, что ты…  
– Ох, – неопределенно сказал Пауло и схватил Хамеса за воротник.  
В следующее мгновение Хамес уже зажимал нос, и между его пальцев текла яркая кровь.  
– Это было «да»? – гундосо спросил он, шаря по столу в поисках салфеток или чего-то вроде.  
– Это было «нет, но визитку я возьму», – ответил Пауло, потирая костяшки пальцев.  
Он в самом деле взял со стола визитку, убрал ее в карман брюк и вышел из кабинета.  
Жерар, развалившийся в кресле и разговаривающий по телефону, проследил за ним заинтересованным взглядом. Видимо, ожидал какого-то другого окончания этого разговора.

Маркизио его действительно дождался. Он работал, поставив на стол ноутбук, одновременно с этим разговаривая по телефону и умудряясь попивать кофе. Пауло вошел в кафе и сразу же направился к его столу, на ходу подзывая официанта.  
Настроение у него было странное: воодушевленно-хорошее и при этом задорно-злое. За время поездки в такси Пауло успел измять визитку Хамеса, но пока что так и не придумал, что с ней делать.  
Маркизио встретил его дружелюбной улыбкой.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил он.  
– Думаю, да, – ответил Пауло, садясь напротив. – Меня не украли цыгане, если ты об этом.  
Маркизио кивнул.  
– Ладно, значит, у нас осталось мало времени. Ближе к делу?  
– Нет, – Пауло покачал головой. – Ничего рассказывать не надо. Давай просто поедим.  
Маркизио убрал ноутбук со стола и наклонил голову, показывая, что, если вдруг Пауло будет нужно, он всегда готов выслушать.  
Пауло неопределенно пожал плечами.  
В его кармане раздался знакомый звук. Пауло достал телефон. На экране мигало сообщение от неизвестного номера с предложением «встретиться наедине и обсудить все нормально».  
Пауло убрал телефон в карман, с трудом сдерживая довольную улыбку.  
Маркизио проницательно хмыкнул и уткнулся в кружку со своим кофе.


End file.
